


A Week of Valentine's

by MagiaSymphony



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I hope this is alright, I really should stop writing fics like these at the last min, Valentine's Day 2019, and the obligatory single, have some fluff from 6 dorks and a sweetheart, just in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiaSymphony/pseuds/MagiaSymphony
Summary: A series of short fics over the course of 8/9 days of Valentine's Day, where Rem, Lindo, Urie, Mage, Shiki and Roen spend the week giving Ritsuka the best Valentine's Day they could think of. After all, she could not be in 6 places at once.





	A Week of Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Or what's left of it here. For those spending the day with your significant other, have fun! For the rest of us singles, it's alright I understand. Maybe someday. Anyway, have a soft fic for all (most) of your shipping needs~

####  ** Day 0**

The 6 boys found themselves at a threshold. Each of them wanted to take Ritsuka out on a Valentine’s Day date, but with 6 of them and only one of her, it was next to impossible to decide who will be the one to make her day special. And even if she could be split in 6 (which was 1. impossible even by Devil standards and 2. Lindo will have the guilty party’s head(s)), there was no possible way to put her back afterwards. They thought, discussed, even debated among themselves. Mage and Rem even had a very impressive Rap Battle to settle certain scores. Despite all that, they still couldn’t decide what to do for Ritsuka. They all loved her equally and were very much willing to fight to the death for her sake. After thinking for some time, Roen finally came up with an idea.

“Instead of trying to stuff everything in one day, why not we make it Valentine’s Week so that all of us can have her to ourselves for one whole day?”

The others stared at the blue-haired boy. Normally, their ideas sounded good on paper, but turned out horribly once executed. It was very rare for one of them to come up with an idea that actually worked both in theory and in practice. Taking in the idea, they decided that that was the best idea, even if it came from a low-ranking Cerebus. After drawing lots, they headed back to think about what they wanted to do on their allocated days.

* * *

####  **Day 1 **

Roen could not believe his luck. Not only did the high-ranking devils and his sweetheart’s brother approve of his idea, he got to be the first to take her out on Valentine’s Day- no, Valentine’s Week. Greeting Ritsuka at the door, he took her by the hand and led her into a portal.

The portal revealed itself to lead to an amusement park. This one in particular was extremely popular among younger couples, so it was no surprise that they make up the main demographic of visitors. With tickets in his hand, Roen brought her into the park.

It was fortunate that Roen managed to get Express passes, because today, there were a lot of popular rides had long queues waiting for their turn. After some time on various popular rides, Roen took Ritsuka onto the swan boats. After he directed the boat to the center of the lake, Roen presented Ritsuka with a bouquet of flowers and a heart-shaped box of chocolate. “I believe that it’s supposed to be the other way around during Valentine’s here, but I just wanted to pamper you for this day,” he explained. Clutching her heart, Ritsuka heartily accepted her gifts. “Thank you Roen,” she said, “for making this day special.” Roen smiled at her. “It’s only natural that I treat my master’s daughter right, after all.” As the fireworks bloomed in the sky above them, Roen and Ritsuka shared a tender kiss.

* * *

####  ** Day 2 **

Ritsuka was surprised when Rem showed up with a bouquet of cosmos daisies and roses in one hand and a small gift box in another. Behind him was the limousine that he rode to school every day. Roen had told her that the other boys would come up with something for the week, but she did not expect to start the 2nd day on such a grand scale. After getting dressed, she followed him into the limousine.

The limousine first stopped at a shop that was known for selling cute dresses at a high price. When Ritsuka entered the shop, she was amazed at the choices she could make. Unfortunately, while her part-time job did pay nicely, it would take about a year to get the cheapest option that she really liked. Noticing her anxious expression, Rem put his hand on her shoulder. “It’s on the Arlond house. Just pick one that you love the most,” he assured her. After contemplating for a while, Ritsuka settled on a pastel blue dress with matching accessories and shoes. Having changed into her chosen ensemble (Rem had already paid for it), Rem led her back into the limousine waiting outside. Even if Ritsuka was feeling nervous, she had no idea that Rem was feeling more butterflies in his stomach than her. Having gotten the 2nd day, he did a lot of research on where to take her. Surely it wouldn’t fail him this time!

A trip to the nearby harbour. A walk in an open space of the shopping district that just so happened to have a light display for Valentine’s Day. A layover at a fountain with the best light show. A 5-course meal at a popular restaurant that happened to have a generous discount for couples (regardless of identity). And finally, they stopped at the brightly lit river walk. Stopping at a shelter to rest, Rem presented her with several gifts, including a handcrafted couple’s bracelet. Smiling, Ritsuka put hers on her wrist, and helped Rem with his. As the lights above flickered, Rem and Ritsuka shared a heartfelt kiss.

* * *

####  ** Day 3 **

Upon seeing Urie outside of her classroom, she knew that it was time for Day 3 of Valentine’s Week. Bidding Azuna goodbye, she went with the student council’s vice-president, feeling quite nervous about his plans in the process. Soon, they reached the greenhouse where he always hung out.

Ritsuka was a bit puzzled. Didn’t they do this most of the time? Shaking his head, Urie snapped his fingers, turning the greenhouse pitch dark. When he snapped his fingers again, the greenhouse suddenly became a flower garden that led to a castle that looked like it came straight out of a Disney movie. In one corner of the garden stood a fountain that had many basins holding water that cascaded down from top to bottom. Another corner had an aviary that housed birds that shougets coldldn’t even be possible to exist, even if one ventured into the deepest jungles of Gehenna. In the center was a baroque-style table and chairs, with a maid standing at attention with delicate treats. Changing her school uniform into an exquisite gown, Urie led her to the table in the illusory garden. “Help yourself,” he told her. Fortunately, there were cream puffs made with the freshest cream available, and herb tea made from the finest leaves, among other things. The two had a merry tea party, while an orchestra played soft music in the background.

Leading Ritsuka to a forum, Urie presented her with his hand. “Will you like to have this dance, my lady?” he asked. “Of course,” she replied. Taking their positions, a slow ballroom dance came from nowhere as they started to dance. As they twirled and spun, Ritsuka whispered her thanks to Urie for making this moment special for her. As the music came to an end, Urie and Ritsuka shared a kiss under the moonlight.

* * *

####  ** Day 4 **

Shiki staying back after Art Club wasn’t a surprise to Ritsuka. He often was the last to leave, often because he wanted to destroy his artwork while no one was watching. To her surprise, he was the first to pack up for the day. She could only hope that what he had in mind for her didn’t result in destruction. Fortunately, Shiki was quick to pick up on her discomfort, so he often conducted activities that didn’t disgust her so much. Extending his hand towards her, he offered her to bring her to a place that none of the other boys could even reach. The moment she was safe in his arms, he used his magic to open the windows and flew off.

Glancing at the view from above, Ritsuka felt a little scared. But as long as she was holding on to Shiki tightly, she would be sure that she will never fall off. Noticing this, Shiki cast a mischievous wink at her, before diving down from a deep angle. Ritsuka screamed at the sudden drop while Shiki laughed. Her screams were a delightful symphony to his ears. But beneath that thrill, he genuinely didn’t want to have her come into harm, so he picked up and made the rest of the journey a lot safer.

After some time, they reached the peak of a nearby hill. There, a candlelit picnic was set up at the peak. As the sun had already set, the two were treated to the sight of Shiko Town at night. The brightly lit town, already beautiful on ground level, was an even more precious sight from above. “No one has been here before but me,” Shiki explained. “Let’s keep this a secret between the both of us, alright?” Smiling, the fallen angel led Ritsuka to the setting for the night. As they chatted and ate, they stopped on occasion to admire the view from above. Sighing dreamily, Ritsuka embraced Shiki and initiated an intimate kiss with him.

* * *

####  ** Day 5**

Ritsuka woke up to the smell of her brother’s cooking from the kitchen. After getting ready for school, she saw him putting the last touches on a rather elaborate breakfast. Seeing her up and ready, Lindo grinned and greeted her good morning. “Smells nice, Big Brother!” Ritsuka exclaimed. Even though she knew that he was her cousin and he had a romantic crush on her, Ritsuka still referred to Lindo as her big brother. “Right?” he replied. “This is our special Tachibana Valentine’s Breakfast! But hurry and eat it before it gets cold.” Sitting down, the two gave their thanks and had their meal. Their mother had left the house earlier for a meeting, but they had let her know that they’ll be out for the whole day. Besides, she herself wanted to visit the place where she and Maksis spent their own Valentine’s.

When school was over for the day, Lindo and Ritsuka headed for the destination Lindo had planned earlier on, never mind the whispers behind their backs. Lindo had put a blindfold on Ritsuka earlier on, so as to not spoil the surprise. The moment they reached their destination, he removed the blindfold. What awaited Ritsuka was a sight to behold, for they were at a garden festival held for the occasion. Seeing so many different flowers in all shapes and sizes, she ran off to take in the view, with Lindo attempting to catch up to her. As they took various photos of the plants at the festival, Lindo could not help but plant little kisses on his beloved sister.

Reaching a glowing podium, Lindo led Ritsuka into a slow dance. There were many other couples dancing as well, but not as intimately as the two siblings. As the event came to a close, Ritsuka snuggled up against her big brother, knowing that he will protect her for the rest of his life, even if there wasn’t any rouge vampires or other harmful supernatural creatures in sight. Gently, Lindo planted one last kiss on Ritsuka, this time on her lips.

* * *

####  ** Day 6**

Mage was grumbling about how he ended up the last for Valentine’s Week. While he did have more time to plan out the day, the others would have already had their turn to impress Ritsuka. Well, if he was going to go last, he might as well go out with a bang. Picking up Ritsuka (literally) from her classroom the moment she stepped out, Mage carried her onto the school field. Snapping his fingers, he created a portal and brought her into it.

They soon came out into a city with canals. Venice, the City of Water. Calling the nearest ferryman, Mage led Ritsuka onto the gondola. As the gondola led them to the sights of the city, Mage took out a guitar and tried to serenade Ritsuka. Unfortunately, he didn’t do so well and it only made her laugh. Blushing, Mage kept silent. At their next destination in Spain, they tried their hand at dancing. Fortunately for Mage, he managed to save his dignity by managing to pull off a decent round. For the next few hours, Mage took Ritsuka all over Europe to see the sights and try out various romantic activities.

When they reached their final stop in Paris, Ritsuka was treated to a lavish dinner at a high-class restaurant. While Mage wasn’t as well-off as Rem and Urie, he had managed to get the best of what they had to offer for her. As they dined, Mage tried to strike up a formal conversation, only to blush heavily at the sight of Ritsuka simply being adorable. Fortunately for him, Urie wasn’t around to plant any more lies about being cursed by love this time, so he could spend all night trying his best to even come up with something that didn’t involve any moments of awkwardness. Giggling, Ritsuka reached her hand out to Mage, gave her thanks and planted a sweet kiss on him. His face turning red as a cherry, Mage gave in to his own temptation and kissed her back. It wasn’t like there was anyone else watching, anyway.

* * *

####  ** Day 7 (Afternoon)**

Carrying 6 packages on her, Ritsuka raced from her classroom to the Third Library. These days, even Lindo could be seen there, as the Student Council made him an (un)official member they day after Ritsuka’s 17th birthday. As she ran, the other students were casting glances at her. Who was she to manage to ensnare the hearts of the whole Student Council and then some? Rushing up the stairs, she caught her breath before opening the door.

As she entered the Third Library, the six boys perked up, as though they were household pets on alert for their owner. Ritsuka was usually the calmest of them all, so why was she so panicky today? It took them a few seconds to realise that today was the actual day. That explained why the entire campus was decked out in so many pink hearts. After the boys calmed her down and hastily brewed her a cup of tea, Ritsuka presented them with heart-shaped packages in their respective colours.

“Thank you for all that you have done for me over the past week. It was truly an unforgettable experience. From the bottom of my heart, I truly love all of you,” Ritsuka declared. Grinning to themselves with melted hearts, the boys came to their precious girl and embraced her. Laughing amongst themselves, they declared that week something that they will never forget, even if Ritsuka had to choose one of them someday.

* * *

####  ** Day 7 (Midnight)**

A white-haired boy observed the merry scene from an alternate world. Scowling, he shifted the wheel showing Ritsuka and her boys laughing amongst themselves and reached out for another wheel. All of them were showing people surrounded by their loved ones on this day. Couples of all types were walking happily, enjoying the chocolates and each other’s company. A girl presenting crystal flowers to her mentor who resembled a monster but had a human heart. A woman with mechanical arms trying to comprehend her companion’s thoughts. 29 aspiring voice actors and their teacher giving thanks to the only girl enrolled in their school. Two figure skaters snuggling against each other while skating on the ice in public. To him, it was a disgusting sight.

Marius sighed. He never really understood love and all that it entailed, but the fact that Ritsuka was surrounded by so many loved ones while he had none despite having the same soul had gotten to him a lot. How can she have love while he was all alone, simply waiting for someone to notice his existence? Conjuring a needle, he weaved a scarf from the void, but immediately discarded it because he did not have anyone to give it to. He did not see a need for it himself either.

Even if she were to grow to hate him, he would still yearn for her. Until she finally acknowledged him as a fellow Grimoire, all he could do was to wait until that fateful day. For now, he will continue to watch her from afar and sing her many lullabies. Someday, she will be his. And all because they both have the same soul.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To make this a one shot or a multi-chapter fic? This was initially a multi-chapter, but since I'm bad at making individual notes for all of them, a one-shot it is. So much for rushing yet another fic...
> 
> Speaking of which, _SINoALICE_ has just announced Arc 4: Fusion for the summer. I might end up rushing through the other 2 Arcs, meaning that you might get new _Story of Repetition_ chapters sooner than I originally wanted. Goddamnit Yoko Taro, PokeLabo and Square Enix.


End file.
